TWWAB: Deleted Scenes
by Kerochan no Miko
Summary: Short scenes or ficlets to accompany To Whom We Are Bound. Potential spoilers abound, so read that first.
1. Of What Worth

**Disclaimer:** The "Sailor Moon" setting, the Shitennou, and Endymion belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei, &c. I'm just borrowing them briefly, please don't sue. :P

**Author's Note:** This is a series of short scenes meant to accompany my SilMil Shitennou story, "To Whom We Are Bound." You really might want to read that first, so you know the context and don't get spoiled.

That being said, these are just scenes that either had to be cut from the story to keep it flowing, or just didn't fit into it in the first place, for whatever reason. I just hate having to throw this stuff away, so figured I'd share...

* * *

_Cut from Chapter 3. It just didn't fit with the rest of it, but I liked the interaction._

As Nephrite paced down the hallway on his way back to his quarters, he was forced to pause in mid-step when a red-haired woman in mage's robes stepped out and deliberately placed herself directly in his path. "May I help you?" he inquired, calmly.

"I don't know. You might." Beryl smiled slightly and stepped closer, resting one hand on her hip as she looked up at him. "Though perhaps I might be able to offer you something."

"Would this be the same thing you offered to Zoisite and Jadeite?" Nephrite's expression did not change as he returned her gaze steadily.

For a fleeting instant a startled expression flickered over Beryl's face, but it was gone quickly enough that it could easily have been imagined. "Are you not interested, then?" she asked, her smile widening just a bit, in an almost coy manner.

Nephrite shook his head slightly, though his eyes never left her face. "Something given so easily to so many must not be worth all that much to begin with."

This time it was unmistakable as annoyance crept into Beryl's eyes. "Very well," she replied, then lifted her chin and stalked past him, all but leaving a frigid chill in her wake.

The Shitennou glanced back over his shoulder at her as she walked away, and for a brief moment his emotionless facade faded, replaced by an almost wistful look. But finally, he shook his head again and continued on his way.


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply, don't own, don't sue, etc.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 4 of TWWAB is in beta. In the meantime, have a completely random scene - ever wondered what was happening on the moon during all this?

* * *

"You've been to Earth again, Serenity." 

Serenity jumped at the sound of the voice behind her and turned to face the speaker, immediately flushing bright red even as she assumed a look of complete innocence. "I can't imagine what you're talking about, Venus," she replied, clasping her hands behind her back.

The blonde woman only sighed, resting a hand on her hip as she regarded her wayward princess. "Hello, think about who you're talking to here? I _know_ these things. I can tell you're in love with _someone_ and all this mysterious sneaking around only makes me certain it's someone you're not supposed to be with. Also, you've been to Earth."

"To Earth?" Serenity laughed nervously, hands tightening against each other, unseen by the other. "Why would you think that?"

Venus rolled her eyes skyward, begging the heavens for patience. With an exaggerated sigh she stepped forward and plucked a small scarlet petal from Serenity's pale hair, then held it out for her to examine. "Roses don't grow in our gardens, Princess."

Serenity ducked her head, abashed, and stared at the floor in front of her toes. "I...um. Are you...going to tell my mother?" she asked, in a small voice.

The senshi hesitated, chewing absently at her lower lip as she regarded the white-clad girl before her. "I really should," she replied. "You've broken one of the laws of the kingdom, Princess, both by going to Earth and by, ah, meeting with one of the citizens, without the express permission of the Queen. But." She paused and let out a long sigh, and Serenity glanced up at her with sudden hope. "I won't. _This _time. If it happens again, though – I will have to tell her."

Serenity's face fell again and she sighed, her shoulders sagging in disappointment. "I thought you would understand, Venus. You of all people. I can't just leave him."

"I do understand, Princess." Venus reached out and rested a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "I realize that you love this man, whoever he is. But the laws exist for a reason, dear one. Earth is far too dangerous for you to keep visiting, especially by yourself."

"I don't care, Venus." The princess lifted her eyes to meet Venus' as her chin set stubbornly, and the senshi was startled by the depth of the emotion she saw within them. "We would give up our worlds to be together."

Venus shivered involuntarily at the words. "I pray that it never comes to that, Princess," she replied softly. After a moment she shook off the inexplicable chill and took Serenity's hand in her own, resuming her usual smile. "I almost forgot, I was trying to find you so you could be there when the others arrive," Venus began, as she led her down the hallway, chattering about the preparations for the princess' upcoming birthday.


	3. That Hath Kept Watch

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply, don't own, don't sue, etc.

**Author's Note:** The first time I tried to write this, the computer ate it - but I guess it worked out for the best, because it fits in best around where the story is now (and that would be chapter 10ish).

* * *

In the late afternoon of one particular day, as courtiers filed out of the hall where Queen Serenity was wont to hold open court with any who sought audience with her, a small black cat slipped into the room and padded up toward the queen's dais. Somewhat hesitantly, Luna expressed her concern that the young princess had been skipping lessons lately; she was obviously worried that she would be blamed for not being able to keep her charge under control, but the queen had only smiled slightly and said she would take care of it.

As Luna hurried off with a relieved air, the queen drew herself to her feet and moved out into the corridors of the palace, nodding absently to acknowledge the respectful bows of those courtiers still hovering near the door. She had an idea of where the girl would be – though Princess Serenity had reluctantly obeyed her mother's command to not return to the Earth, she had obviously not been happy about it. The queen suspected that she had also found some way to continue communication with the Earth prince without breaking the letter of the edict. It didn't surprise her, honestly; she had hoped to nip this particular problem in the bud, but she had apparently been too late by the time she had found out about it.

The queen arrived at the viewing room, pausing a moment in the open doorway to look inside. As she had expected, Princess Serenity was there, staring at the screen with a look of distress on her face as scenes of the chaos and warfare on the planet below played before her.

"I did warn you, my daughter," Queen Serenity observed, drifting into the room and pausing directly behind the girl. "The laws exist for a purpose. Our people are to observe those on Earth, not to interfere. After my communication with the previous king I had thought that perhaps they were ready to move on in their evolution – but it seems that I was mistaken. They are still as fond of bloodshed as ever."

The princess looked up at her mother with tears gleaming unshed in her eyes. "But this conflict – it was caused by us. By our presence here, guarding over the planet. They knew we were here, but because we held ourselves distant, they came to believe all kinds of horrible things about us. Had we interacted with them, had we allowed them to see just who and what we truly are, they would have known such things were not true."

Queen Serenity shook her head sadly, resting a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That they were so willing to believe only evil of us only shows their hearts are not set on peace. Only fear and hatred rule them now. All we can do is watch over them until they grow and mature."

"You speak of them as though they were less than us." The princess drew away slightly, an unaccustomed spark of rebellion in her eye. "The people of Earth do not have the powers we do, the lifespan or the knowledge, but they can love just as strongly as any of us, and their lives are certainly of equal worth."

"I know. Your prince." Queen Serenity sighed faintly, glancing up at the screen and lifting one hand. The display obediently shifted in response to her silent command, showing an image of the prince as he strode down the corridors of his palace, deep in thought with worry creasing his brow. "He does seem like an honorable man, but, my daughter – that is not all there is. Believe me, I have been watching over this planet for far longer than you have been alive. I have seen the Earth people make great strides, advance farther than I had ever imagined possible. But still, they are not ready. They have not proven themselves worthy of joining the other worlds in our kingdom."

The princess's attention was caught by the sight of her beloved, and for a moment she could only watch him, blinking rapidly to keep her tears from spilling over in concern for the grief and pain writ large upon his countenance. She finally tore herself away and looked toward her mother, her voice pleading. "Can't we help him now? Can't we stop this war, return peace to the planet? Are we not supposed to take care of the people there?"

Queen Serenity only shook her head sadly. "No, Serenity. Part of guiding them is allowing them to make mistakes, for that is the only way they can learn from them. The laws are firm – I cannot interfere in this matter. They must resolve it themselves."

The younger Serenity only stared up at her mother for a long moment before the threatening tears finally became a reality, and she brought her hands up to cover her face as she rushed from the room with a muffled sob. The queen watched the girl go, unmoving, though with an expression of almost anguished compassion on her face; though she wanted only to draw her daughter into her arms and try to comfort her, she knew the princess would not accept words at the moment. She wanted to save the one she loved – but that was impossible. It was something she would have to learn, as the queen-in-waiting.

Queen Serenity sighed again, gesturing to turn off the screen and then staring at its empty blackness for a time. Though she knew this was how it must be, it did not make it any easier for her to live with.


	4. Darkness Rising

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply, don't own, don't sue, etc.

**Author's Note:** Trying to work on chapter 11, but for some reason ended up writing Beryl's first meeting with Metaria. Go figure.

* * *

Thorian wept as he carefully arranged the lifeless bodies of his companions, closing their wide-staring eyes and gently covering them with a blanket. He was in shock, stunned by the sudden, completely unexpected attack that had felled the three eldest and strongest mages all at once. He was so in shock, in fact, that he didn't notice that the woman helping him was silent all the while, her eyes dry. 

Beryl's movements were automatic; she was working more out of a need to look like everything was normal, while inside her heart was racing. That power, that_ strength_ – it amazed her, fascinated her in the way that a raging wildfire was fascinating. It was dangerous, uncaring, and yet unstoppably strong, something that inspired awe even as it left destruction in its wake. And she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have such power at her fingertips.

She finally managed to snap Thorian out of his daze, doing her best to convince him that every minute they spent there they were still in great danger; they had to either leave the caves, admitting failure and taking the bodies of their fellow mages back to the palace with nothing to show for it, or move on and try to find a way to save the king. He agreed to go on, resolutely clenching his jaw as he moved forward, taking point out of an unconscious chivalrous drive.

The corner of Beryl's mouth quirked just slightly as she fell into step behind the man. Thorian was young enough to believe himself invulnerable, despite the evidence of his peril, and stubborn enough to refuse to face the queen as a failure. Had he not been born with the mage gift and instead joined the army, he would've been one of the "with your shield or on it" types, she was certain.

As the two of them moved deeper into the caverns, the darkness around them seemed to somehow thicken, becoming almost tangible. It pressed upon them, leaving them preternaturally aware of it, like it was a living, breathing thing. Even though the magelight above their heads glowed just as strongly as before, it seemed to dim slowly in the face of the opposing dark.

Beryl could hardly breathe as she walked, nearly overwhelmed by a mingled feeling of fear and anticipation. The danger was great, she knew, and yet – she was still untouched. The force that had felled three of her seniors in a heartbeat had passed her by completely, and she wondered. Was it possible that what they were facing was a sentient creature, not just the remains of a forgotten curse? Something that could pick and choose its victims? And if so...was it possible that she could learn the source of its power?

_You have something I could use. _

Beryl's steps faltered at the soft whisper, unheard by her physical ears, but suddenly present within her mind. For a second she thought she felt a brief touch across her spirit, like she had unexpectedly stepped through a doorway filled with cobwebs, and glanced around quickly. Nothing. Just Thorian's back ahead of her, the shadows left by the magelight playing over his robes.

_Yes...keep coming. Come closer. You...I could speak with you._

Beryl frowned slightly, eyes narrowing. The voice seemed to be speaking to her only, judging from Thorian's lack of reaction. But what was it?_ Who_ was it?

_I am the one you came here to seek, magelet. _The voice grew slightly stronger as she strained to listen to it, welcoming it into her mind. _You wish power? I can grant that. I can grant anything you desire._

Anything... Beryl's breath caught for a second in her throat at the images that suddenly came to mind, of dreams she had told no one. Things she had secretly longed to achieve, and never thought possible. But with help, she realized, with the aid of an entity as strong as this one seemed to be, they could be. Easily. Without realizing it, Beryl stopped in mid-step, struck by this thought; after a moment's consideration, she came to a decision. _What do you want of me in return? _she thought, focusing carefully on each word.

_You have something I could use,_ the voice repeated, becoming stronger yet. As Beryl focused on it, she realized that the voice seemed female, somehow, and very old. Ancient, even. _I came from the sun, in an age long forgotten, in search of something – but encountered unexpected resistance and fell to this planet. The kings of Earth at that time managed to destroy my body, but my spirit was far too strong for them, and they built barriers to confine me here in this place. Even though they have forgotten my existence, the barriers yet remain. With your aid I can escape this prison, and at last obtain my former desire._

The mage frowned more deeply, staring into the darkness; Thorian had continued onward without her, not even noticing that she had halted, and with him had gone the light. _What desire is that? And what do I have that you want?_

_You have a body._ Beryl twitched a little, startled, as she felt phantom fingers stroke along her cheek, like the shadows themselves had reached out to touch her. _Share it with me. That will allow me to escape the barriers, and you to access my power. Help me to conquer this planet, to take its energy and use that to move on to my true goal – the moon._

"The moon kingdom?" That surprised Beryl enough that she spoke aloud without meaning to, but her words fell dead in the enveloping blackness, not even reaching the cavern walls to echo. "What do you want from _them_?"

Silent laughter resounded in her mind as the entity seemed to creep closer, sliding intangible arms around her like a lover's embrace. _They have a trinket I wish to possess. Simply that. And once I am done with it, you may have the Earth kingdom all to yourself. You will be queen. Greater than them all._

Beryl's lips curved in a faint smile at the thought, visions dancing before her eyes of what she could achieve, what she could be. The entire world would be at her feet and hers to command. And all this entity wished to do was destroy the moon kingdom – which was nothing contrary to what she herself wanted. "That's it? That is everything you wish?"

_Help me to get the moon witches' crystal, and you will have my power at your disposal and the Earth to command._ By now the voice was so strong it almost overwhelmed her own thoughts as it echoed deafeningly loud in her mind. _Only agree, and all you have wanted will be yours._

She had heard enough of demons and dark spirits to know that bargains with them were perilous at best; the older mages had done their best to scare their students from even considering such a thing by relating tale after tale of such bargains gone bad for the mortal. And yet – she was _Beryl_, one of the most powerful mages to have existed in centuries. Already she was moving up in the ranks, and had had her eye firmly on the archmage's position and beyond. Should this demon try to double-cross her, she was quite certain she would be able to hold her own. It had already been bound once; it surely could be again in the future, if needs be.

All this passed through Beryl's mind in an instant, as her heart pounded and cheeks flushed with anticipation of the heights she would achieve through this partnership. "I accept," she declared firmly, drawing herself up to her full height. "Fulfill your end of the bargain and I will keep mine."

Laughter echoed in Beryl's ears, delighted and malicious at the same time, echoing of the entity's feeling of triumph. The darkness suddenly rose up around her, surrounding her, soaking in and through her, filling her with shadows that crept into eyes and mouth, blinding her and choking off her breath.

When she was finally released from the entity's grip, Beryl found herself half-lying on the cold stone floor just inside the entrance of the cavern, feeling as though she had just survived a fall into the great river in full spring flood and was now half-drowned and weakened. As she tried to push herself to her feet again, she realized she could now feel the other's presence in the back of her mind, and her limbs felt strange, like another's hand was also inside her own and echoing her movements.

_Take me outside, now!_ The voice was now a part of her, sounding almost like her own thoughts. The entity – Metaria, the name was suddenly there in her mind – exulted in how close she was to the walls of her prison, impatient to be freed.

Still feeling somewhat unsteady on her feet, Beryl half staggered through the opening, feeling for a moment the faintest of resistance as she passed out of the caves and into the clearing. Once out she winced at even the weak late-afternoon sunlight and lifting a hand to shield her eyes as, within her, Metaria roared her triumph.

"...Beryl?"

The mage suddenly whirled back at the sound of Thorian's voice; the young man had paused in the exit, his magelight still bobbing unneeded above his head. His eyes were wide as he stared at her, apparently seeing or sensing something strange. "I..." He paused a moment, then swallowed and took a step back again. "I, uh, should be..."

"No." Beryl lifted one hand toward him, her voice sounding oddly doubled in her ears; it was both her and Metaria speaking simultaneously. She suddenly found herself moving without even giving her body the command to do so, and after a dizzying blur of motion had drained Thorian of his very life's energy and woven it into an oddly-constructed shield of no design she had ever seen before. Beryl slowly lowered her hand as she realized she was in control once more, allowing the young man's body to collapse to the ground, then staggered back a step in surprise.What...?

_Couldn't have him giving things away so soon,_ Metaria murmured, sounding highly satisfied with herself. _And he made himself useful. Now the others won't be able to see what he did, until you have time to...adjust, and can hide it yourself._

"I...see." Beryl blinked, staring down at Thorian as she considered the situation for several long heartbeats. She finally nodded once and turned away, beginning the long walk back to the palace once more. There was much to be done now. And much to gain.


End file.
